Seal
, the first official seal in Lovia]] Every city, town or neighborhood can have a proper and official seal. Departments and other governmental organisations (eg. the Congress) can have official seals as well. The practice of using seals as much as possible, or aspiring to achieve the all-over use of seals, is called sigillism. The term is described as a design associated with a government or governmental office''Source: Wiktionary. by Wiktionary, though it's used in more contexts in Lovia. Seal or coat of arms? When Arthur I built this nation, he wondered which symbol he could use for official organisations. As he was from Belgium, where coats of arms and other old heraldic symbols are frequently used, he would have chosen that. But he knew that Americans use seals. So, seals is was. Seals of places States Seals of states are: Image:Seal of Clymene.png|Clymene Image:Seal of Kings.png|Kings Image:Seal of Oceana.png|Oceana Image:Seal of Seven.png|Seven Image:Seal of Sylvania.png|Sylvania Local Our current seals of cities, towns, hamlets, villages and neighborhoods are: File:Abington seal.png|Abington Image:Seal of Adoha.png|Adoha SO Image:Seal of Artista.png|Artista NC Image:Seal of Abby Springs.png|Abby Springs NH Image:Seal of Bayfield.png|Bayfield PL Image:Seal of Bayside.png|Bayside NC Image:Seal of Canterbury.png|Canterbury KY Image:Seal of Citizen Corner.png|Citizen Corner NC Image:Seal of Clave Rock.png|Clave Rock TV Image:Seal of Downtown.png|Downtown NC Image:Seal of Drake Town.png|Drake Town HU Image:Seal of East Hills.png|East Hills HU Seal of Ferguson Beach.png|Ferguson Beach Village AD Image:Seal of Hightech Valley.png|Hightech Valley SO Image:Seal of Hurbanova.png|Hurbanova Image:Seal of Hurket-on-Kings.png|Hurket-on-Kings PL Image:Seal of King's Gardens.png|King's Gardens NC Image:Seal of Kinley.png|Kinley Image:Seal of Little Europe.png|Little Europe NC Image:Seal of Little Frisco.png|Little Frisco NC Image:Seal of Long Road.png|Long Road NC Image:Seal of Malipa.png|Malipa NH Image:Seal of Mandarin Village.png|Mandarin Village NC Image:Seal of Millstreet.png|Millstreet HU Image:Seal of Newhaven.png|Newhaven Image:Seal of Newhaven.png|Newhaven (downtown) NH Image:Seal of New Town.png|New Town NC Image:Seal of Noble City.png|Noble City Image:Novosevensk Seal.png|Novosevensk Image:Seal of the Old Harbor.png|Old Harbor NC Image:Seal of Old Port.png|Old Port NH Image:Seal of Pines.png|Pines NH File:Seal of Pool.png|Pool Image:Seal of Portland.png|Portland Image:Seal of Sofasi.png|Sofasi Image:Seal of St Stephens.png|St Stephens Image:Seal of The Mall.png|The Mall NC Image:Seal of the Trading Quarter.png|Trading Quarter NC Image:Seal of Train Village.png|Train Village Image:Seal of Transcity.png|Transcity NC Tree Seals of institutions and companies Congress Image:Seal of the Congress.png|Congress Image:Seal of the First Chamber.png|Congress: 1st Chamber Image:Seal of the Second Chamber.png|Congress: 2nd Chamber Departments and institutions Image:Seal of the Department of Finance.png|Department of Finance Image:Seal of the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade.png|Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade Image:Seal of the Department of Justice.png|Department of Justice Image:Seal of the Department of Transportation.png|Department of Transportation Image:Seal of the Department of Welfare.png|Department of Welfare Image:Seal of the National Park Service.png|National Park Service Police departments Image:Seal of the Federal Police.png|Federal Police Image:KingsStatePolice Seal.png|Kings State Police Image:Seal of the Sylvania Police.png|Sylvania Police Image:Seal of the Noble City Police.png|Noble City Police Image:Seal of the Train Village Police.png|Train Village Police Image:Seal of the Clymene State Police.png|Clymene State Police Railways Image:Seal of the Clymene Central Railway.png|Clymene Central Railway Image:District Line seal.png|District Line Image:Seal of the Grand Interstate Railway.png|Grand Interstate Railway Image:Kings State Line seal.png|Kings State Line Image:Seal of the Peace Island Railway.png|Peace Island Railway Image:Seal of the Trans Sylvanian Railway.png|Trans Sylvanian Railway Schools Image:NobelUniversity seal.png|Nobel University (now Blackburn University) Image:Seal of Blackburn University.png|Blackburn University File:Seal of the King Arthur I College.png|King Arthur I College File:Seal of the King Arthur II College.png|King Arthur II College File:Seal of J.W. Pennington Primary School.png|J.W. Pennington Primary School File:Seal of Kennedy Primary School.png|Kennedy Primary School File:Seal of the Mendeleyev School.png|Mendeleyev School Others Image:CapitolMuseum Seal.png|Capitol Museum Group Seals by design The Sofasi Design :''Darkblue (mostly navy) seals, bordered by yellow tints, possibly with other colors. Eg. Sofasi. Image:Seal of Clymene.png|Clymene Image:Seal of the Clymene Central Railway.png|Clymene Central Railway Image:Seal of Hightech Valley.png|Hightech Valley SO Image:Seal of King's Gardens.png|King's Gardens NC Image:Seal of Old Port.png|Old Port NH Image:Seal of Sofasi.png|Sofasi Image:Seal of the Clymene State Police.png|Clymene State Police The Downtown Design :Seals borderd with grey and black. Image:Seal of Downtown.png|Downtown NC Image:Seal of the Congress.png|Congress Image:Seal of the First Chamber.png|Congress: 1st Chamber Image:Seal of the Second Chamber.png|Congress: 2nd Chamber Image:Seal of the Department of Finance.png|Department of Finance Image:Seal of the Department of Justice.png|Department of Justice Image:Seal of the Department of Transportation.png|Department of Transportation Image:Seal of the Department of Welfare.png|Department of Welfare Image:Seal of the Federal Police.png|Federal Police Image:Seal of the National Park Service.png|National Park ServiceNote: this design has some minor differences with the rest of the Downtown Designs, for example the wider white border. Image:KingsStatePolice Seal.png|Kings State Police Image:Seal of the Sylvania Police.png|Sylvania Police Image:Seal of the Noble City Police.png|Noble City Police Image:Seal of the Train Village Police.png|Train Village Police Image:Seal of the Clymene State Police.png|Clymene State Police The Sylvania Design :Seals of which the center is (based on) an image of a landscape. Image:Seal of Artista.png|Artista NC (based on a landscape by Van Gogh) Image:District Line seal.png|District Line Image:Seal of the Grand Interstate Railway.png|Grand Interstate Railway Image:Seal of Kings.png|Kings Image:Seal of Sylvania.png|Sylvania Image:Seal of Train Village.png|Train Village Image:Seal of the Trans Sylvanian Railway.png|Trans Sylvanian Railway Image:Seal of Kinley.png|Kinley Seals in other seals or flags Flags or seals in which seals are used: Image:Flag of Downtown.png|Simplified Downtown seal in DT flag Image:Flag of Sylvania.png|Sylvania seal in SY flag Image:Seal of the Train Village Police.png|TV seal in Train Village Police seal Image:Flag of Long Road.png|Long Road seal in LR flag Image:Flag of Citizen Corner.png|Simplified Citizen Corner seal in CC flag Image:Royal Standard.png|Seals of Noble City and Sylvania in the Royal Standard (small seals on the drapeau left and right) Image:Seal of the National Park Service.png|Seal of the National Park Service in that same seal Image:Flag of Kinley.png|Kinley seal in KY flag Image:Flag of Clymene.png|Simplified Clymene seal in CL flag References and notes See also * Sigillism Category:Seal Category:General article